doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom music
Hmm, perhaps Dark Side of Phobos tracks ought to be mentioned? -- —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.98.25.209 (talk • ) }. : If you know something about it, please feel free to add something. -- Jdowland 18:29, 15 May 2006 (UTC) : I think that another article, possibly "Remixes and covers of Doom music," would be a great place for that kind of thing, along with artist info and stuff. Would be neat to see. -- 68.81.74.19 04:42, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Sorry to be a nazi here, but based off doesn't ring true for me (as a Brit). We'd say Based on or derived from with the exception of some regional dialects. What do you think? Jdowland 16:48, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) Based on does make much more sense. Bloodshedder 16:50, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) e3m8 changed to Stormtroopers Of Death's "Sargent D and the SOD", as the main riff in both are practically the same. The only similarity it ever had with Silent Scream was a SLIGHT similarity in the structure of the opening riff in both songs. Check e3m8 with S.O.D's song if you don't believe me. ~ Tom D E3M8 is nothing like Behind The Crooked Cross. The structure and the riffing have absolutely nothing in common with e3m8, yet SOD's "Sargent D And The SOD" has a lot in common with it when it comes to comparison. Even Silent Scream made more sense. Don't re-edit my edits without checking the information first, because I know I'm right, and you know I'm right if you listen and/or compare the songs Slayer's "Silent Scream" , "Behind The Crooked Cross" and SOD's "Sargent D And The SOD", you should know which one is the right choice. ~Tom D : I really suggest you chill out. Fraggle 11:13, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :You're quite right, I was too quick to revert your edit. It definitely doesn't sound like Crooked Cross, but it does sound like Silent Scream as per linguica's comparisons page. I haven't heard the S.O.D. track. -- Jdowland 17:11, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :: On second listen it doesn't sound much like Silent Scream, either. Do you have a sample of the S.O.D. track? I expect Linguica would be interested too. -- Jdowland 17:12, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Here you go, http://tomd666.kiwibonga.com/SODthing.mp3 I'd say it has more similarities with e3m8 than Silent Scream. ~Tom D :Holy crap. One of the only true rip offs in Doom I -- TheDarkArchon 23:42, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ---- I've just noticed that the opening riff to D.R.I. - Hooked is pretty much identical to E1M1. However, that's where the similarities end. It might be worth mentioning as the riff sounds closer to the Doom track than the Master of Puppets riff does in my opinion. e1m1 If you listen to "The Family Ghost" on Abigail by King Diamond, beginning at about 2 minutes 15 seconds, you will hear the exact melody of e1m1, though it is underneath a lot of guitar work. it is easier to recognize on the rough mix version of the song, also included in the newer version of the cd e1m1 This is a classic metal riff - the beginning of "Total Destruction" by Bathory, the Return sounds almost identical. I think this album predated Metallica's Kill Em All silent scream wow that tracck sounds dead on with the doom version